villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jabba the Hutt
Jabba Desilijic Tiure, mostly known as Jabba the Hutt, is a major character in the Star Wars franchise. He was the tertiary antagonist of the original trilogy, serving as the tertiary antagonist of Return of the Jedi, the last film of the original trilogy, and a cameo character in The Phantom Menace, the first film of the prequel trilogy. He was also a supporting character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a fat alien slug-like gangster, one of the most successful crime lords in the entire galaxy, and a member of the Hutt Clan and the Grand Hutt Council. He is 604 years old, he is extremely prosperous and wealthy, and he is a major figure on Tatooine, where he controlled the bulk of the trafficking in illegal goods, piracy and slavery that generated most of the planet's wealth. He was also highly influential in the entire Outer Rim. He had a bad history with Han Solo and placed a high bounty on his head. He was portrayed by the late Declan Mulholland, and voiced by the late Larry Ward, but in the Clone Wars animated series, he was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Captain Gantu in the Lilo & Stitch franchise. Appearance Jabba is an enormous, fat slug-like creature of the Hutt species, Jabba can barely move around in an environment of humanoids and is defenseless on his own, instead relying on numerous henchmen and slaves to get what he wants. Jabba is best remembered by audiences for his disgusting appearance and enormous girth, which has been parodied numerous times and is commonly associated with obesity, even though in Jabba's case it is an inherent trait of his race. Personality Jabba is very rude, cruel, greedy, arrogant, egotistical, misogynistic, oppressive, and lustful, so he enjoys torture of his enemies, and entertainment from slaves. Jabba is also a great deal more intelligent and manipulative than he appears to be, hence why Luke Skywalker's attempt to use a Jedi mind trick on him doesn't work. In the battle between the Republic and the Separatists, and later the Rebellion and the Empire, the Hutts are physically neutral. However, Jabba has Han Solo in frozen carbonite by Boba Fett as his personal "trophy", and refuses to listen to any bargain that the Rebels propose for him to bring about Solo's release, and he is eventually strangled to death by Leia Organa, who he had made into his personal slave, with the chains he bound her with. Jabba is consumed by flames when his ship explodes. However, Jabba's sexual tendencies aren't fully explored, he forces his female slaves to dress degradingly then later provocatively dance for his amusement. He makes his favorite slaves (such as Oola, then later Leia) sit next to him and be chained like his personal pet or prize. History ''Star Wars'' films In his unofficial appearance in the Special Edition version of A New Hope, Jabba meets Han at the Falcon, to demand the money the captain owed him, and to ask why he killed Jabba's henchman Greedo in an earlier scene. Han then tells the Hutt that he has a charter and will pay him back with a little exta. Jabba agreed, but he made it clear that if Han failed again, he would put such a high price on Han's head, that he wouldn't be able to go anywhere without an army of bounty hunters waiting to collect it. The last time Jabba is seen in this version is when he tells Boba Fett to get moving and they leave. Jabba the Hutt made his first actual appearance in Return of the Jedi, the original trilogy, which contains the main events described above and includes his death, but was also mentioned frequently in The Empire Strikes Back and was actually created at the time of the first Star Wars movie, where his scene was deleted due to inadequate special effects and budget, but was later added back in for the remake. In the original scene, he was portrayed as a fat human man by Declan Mulholland, while starting from the 1997 DVD release he was replaced by a CGI model. He also makes a cameo in the 1999 prequel film Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, where he hosts the Podrace on Tatooine. And of course, Jabba the Hutt appears in countless works of the "Expanded Universe". He was in the 2008 animated movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars and it's 2008-2014 series of the same name. Quotes Gallery Jabba.jpg|Jabba in Return of the Jedi. Jabba_the_Hutt_in_Return_of_the_Jedi_(1983).png f87e56f82aa7f923ce9e6c5abe99795f.jpg Lustful_Jabba.jpg Lego_Jabba_the_Hutt.jpg|Jabba released in Lego. tussauds_jabba4.jpg|Jabba the Hutt with his slave, Leia ProdroidJabba.JPG Ataleoftwohutts.jpg|Jabba as he appeared in the A New Hope 1997 Special Edition (top) and 2004 DVD Release (bottom). Jabba_PhantomMenace.jpg|Jabba in The Phantom Menace. topps_cw_jabba1.jpg|Jabba in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Jabbachoke.jpg|Leia strangles Jabba Jabbabody.png|Jabba the Hutt's death Trivia *Jabba also wants a green lightsaber. He always makes the sounds himself. *The whole scene of Jabba CGI's appearance on A New Hope was highly disliked. Mainly because Jabba's design in both 1997 Special Edition and 2004 DVD Release didn't look like his portrayal in Return of the Jedi. There is also the fact that Jabba's appearance (and himself) was supposed to be a mystery to the audience until The Return of the Jedi came out. *In Return of the Jedi, Jabba's slimy sound was mostly made with a bowl of melted cheese. *Wizard ranked Jabba the Hutt as #28 on their "Top 100 Greatest Villains" list. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Torturer Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Smugglers Category:Criminals Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Non-Action Category:Murderer Category:Pimps Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Monster Master Category:Lego Villains Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arena Masters Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Mobsters Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Xenophobes Category:Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Pirates Category:Blackmailers Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Delusional